Doncella de Hielo
by Funny Wara
Summary: En la noche no solo habitan los placeres prohibidos, sino el frio, el frio de un caballero y su doncella de hielo.


Doncella de Hielo

...

"Mañana fria" eran las cosas que últimamente solia decir una mujer ya madura de cabellos oscuros quien veia por la ventana caer un suave rocio que contrastaba con el rudio de los automoviles de la ciudad de Bogotá...

Como ya era habitual aquella chica salia muy temprano de su residencia hasta su estacion de trabajo, los días eran monótonos y grises, no solo en aquella epoca del año sino en la vida diaria de esta chica por esa misma razon habia planeado un viaje con su hermano y un par de sus amigos de infancia para asi intentar olvidar el agotador ambiente de la ciudad por lo menos un fin de semana...

Aquellos dias pasaron como el viento de aquel invierno que no existia en aquel pais de Sudamérica: frios y lentos, como el dolor de un desamor, como decir a los problemas "adiós"...

La noche del viaje llego, la chica tenia su equipaje listo y empacado en la parte trasera del automovil que su padre tenia la amabilidad de conducir para aquella actividad que daria algo de armonia familiar a sus hijos, de repente aparecio el "festivo" grupo de amigos del hermano de la chica de cabellos oscuros, era bastante común ver a aquel pelirrojo con su par de amigos, el chico de cabellos carmesí muy activo y en ocasiones algo estupido, el chico de cabellos celestes prudente y algo serio, ¿pero habia alguien mas? En aquella rara ocasión, si, se trataba del chico de cabellos blanco de nombre Fubuki, era bastante extraño verlo en este tipo de grupos sociales pero la vida puede ser asi y hasta 100 veces mas perra de lo que ah sido con la chica de cabellos oscuros quien su pasado lo decia todo...

-¿porque Fubuki esta aqui?- preguntaba la chica hermana del pelirrojo a su hermano quien respondio en tono heroico...

-todos en estas fechas suelen salir y queria que estuviera en ub lugar donde tuviera que sacarse los mocos congelados para divertirse- decia el pelirrojo justificando su accion de solidaridad...

La chica de cabellos oscuros veia al timido chico de arriba a abajo, el chico jamas tenia malas intenciones, era como la nieve: fria y sumisa, pero en tal caso de que te des la vuelta, podria matarte, era una perspectiva bastante literal la de aquella chica, y la verdad eso no justificaria que el chico le parecia apuesto ap igual que el chico de cabellos celestes quien siempre acompañó a su hermano en la infancia...

-bien- fue la ultima palabra de la chica de cabellos oscuros antes de subir al automovil, aquel auto estaba divido en tres asientos, conductor, y pasajeros de en medio y atras, para su fortuna o desgracia la chica aquella noche fria de viaje largo le habia tocado compartir los dos últimos lugares con el chico de cabellos blancos quien durante el recorrido no dijo una sola palabra...

Las horas pasaban, y la oscuridad reinaba desde la parte frontal hasta la parte trasera, no se veia mas que las luces del automotor recoriendo a una velocidad promedio la carretera que parecia ser una autopista hacia el infierno, ya que no habia ningun otro vehículo...

En medio de la oscuridad una chica de cabellos oscuros resoplaba de rabia, su telefono habia agotado la bateria, lo cual la obligó a retirar sus auriculares de sus oidos, tanto su hermano como sus amigos estaban descansando por el largo viaje cosa que era muy común en todo recorrido nocturno, la chica cruzo la vista y vio de reojo al chico de cabellos blancos viendo por la ventana del automóvil la oscura carretera mientras sonreia, por un momento se sintio extraña viendolo de esa manera, por otro lado buscaba como distraerse de aquel frio de la noche y una vez mas vio al sonriente chico quien estaba cómodo y bien abrigado por una bufanda y solo intento ignorarlo ya que cada vez que lo veia, algo en su interior cambiaba...

Un par de horas despues entre ronquidos y sin musica la chica aun seguia con aquel frio el cual la tenia al borde del suicidio, solo tenia la imagen de aquel chico de cabellos blancos quien hacia su sonrisa mas amplia cada vez que su compañera de viaje lo miraba "disimuladamente"...

Mas tarde la mente de la chica estaba empezando a tomar el rumbo del sueño pero algo que la tomo de la mano hizo que se quedara en este mundo, bueno "disimuladamente". era la mano del chico de cabellos blancos que tenia la descarada accion de solo seguir viendo hacia la ventana mientras hacia su cometido de tomar la mano de la chica, su pamla se movia agilmente hasta que sus dedos quedaron entrelazados, la chica penso en detener todo el numerito de romance hasta ahi, pero el calor que emanaba su piel era algo que adormecia su mano, lentamente el calor subia por sus pies, calentando asi a una chica quien a final de cuentas tenia sus mejillas de un tono rojizo gracias a aquel calor confortable, era como si aquel calor pintara de un rojo vivo todo su mundo era una sensacion muy calida, la chica sonreia, era una sensacion muy agradable, no tenia palabras solamente dejo que el calor la consumiera y asi se quedo dormida...

En sus sueños divisaba aquel chico de cabellos blanco al final de una escalera con un gran reloj, la chica de cabellos oscuros emocionada o mas bien como enamorada subia aquellas escaleras a toda velocidad...

Y de repente un par de voces tranformaron su sueño en una pesadilla...

¡SOLO NECESITAS ALEJARTE DE LA PIEL DE FUBUKI!

Gritaba una voz que en un segundo destruyo toda la ilusion y romance de la situación y una asustada chica de cabellos oscuros desperto en medio de la noche dandose cuenta de que aquel chico ya había soltado su mano y que el frio se hacia presente una vez mas...

La chica se asusto un poco, y el chico en voz baja y con sus ojos entrecerrados dijo algo que hizo que el frio fuera algo mas intenso para la chica...

-no se como hacerme el inocente, a veces quisiera salir del camino y...ser libre- decia el chico en un tono frio y cortante que doblegaba a la chica...

La chica tomando de nuevo la mano de aquel chico lo beso levemente y susurro a su oido mientras queria volver a retomar el sueño...

-cuando eso pase, llamame cuando quieras- decia la chica en aquel viaje que fue con el infinito mar, lleno de misterio y con lo más bello de portada...

¿que sucedio despues? Sus cuerpos bailaron a la luz de la luna, no se explicaban como, nadie queria hacerlo porque el solo pensar en como paso mataba el romance y misterio que ocultaba el chico que apodo a su amante "la doncella de hielo"...

...

...

...

Fin

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?

Soundtrack

Minutos - Ricardo Arjona

Gatos Celestes - Melendi

Luna - Zoé

(Nota: si no entendiste el fic, te invito a volver al leerlo)

Gracias...

Trama original: Ljuan Funny Wara


End file.
